Phantom and Mutants
by GodOfHeroes22
Summary: Danny leaves Amity and goes to New York. There he meets the X-men, can Danny find a place he can truly call home? Read to find out. Rated teen for high amount of swearing. Danny x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be lots of swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

* * *

Life and Death is always unpredictable, you don't really know what's going to happen. Even if you did know, the future is always changing. All it takes to change the outcome is a single choice, like a pebble thrown into current to change the flow. Some people say things happen for a reason, which is true. But things also happen from those peoples actions and choices. This is a story of a boy who started as a so-called menace, but will become the most noblest of all heroes to those he helps. Now let us start the story.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

My life is so fucking messed up, first I become a half ghost, when my parents created that stupid portal. Then I spend at least half a year protecting this permissible hellhole of a town called Amity Park that I know it as home only to be called a menace.

Sure there are some people who call me a hero, but mostly everyone calls me the cause of the problem. I mean what the hell, just because I fight the ghost that come from my parents ghost portal, I'm the one to blame? That's so not fair and completely bullshit.

My own parents don't even know that they're shooting at their own son. Yeah that's great parenting, and they're suppose to be geniuses, they're more like complete dumb-asses. The only time that they be 'parents' is when they get calls from my school about me falling asleep in class.

But I suppose there were a few good things that came from the accident, my powers are one obviously, another is that I had my first girlfriend, she taught me how to understand girls a lot easier. When we broke up it was a mutual thing, I told her how her ex-boyfriend was trying to win her back.

I still knew she had feelings for him, so I made an agreement with her, that she should get back together with him as long as she keeps him in check. Even after we broke up we were still friends, her boyfriend still comes out of the ghost zone to cause me some trouble every so often, he's a chilled guy once you get past his punkish behavior.

I gained a daughter by the usage of my DNA, by a crazy ass fruitloop who wanted a perfect son/apprentice. All I know is that a second DNA source was used to create her so I have find the other DNA source donor. I also became an apprentice to the Master of Time, a ghost with pent up rage but is really nice. She's the one who created and owns the 'Pandora's Box' **(Guess who I'm talking about)**, and finally became a worshiped figure to a tribe of yeti-like ghost who helped me control my ice powers.

Whoa, I'm probably confusing the hell out of you. Let me give you a proper introduction about myself. Hello, my name is Daniel James Fenton, but you can just call me 'Danny'. I am the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, but I like to call them the moronic duo. Since they hardly notice their kids and only worry about the ghost inventions. I have an older sister, her name is Jasmine but everyone calls her 'Jazz'.

But let's get back to the introduction shall we? I am a 15-year-old freshman, well going to be sophomore at Casper High. I'm not who you call a popular student, I'm the complete opposite actually I'm known as a freak to the A-listers because of my parents. Also because I used to hang around my former best friends, one was a meat loving techno-geek, named Tucker Foley, and the other was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, her name is Samantha Manson but it was advised to call her 'Sam'.

I started to distance myself from them because they didn't agree with my decision to stop protecting the town. No wait that's not right, here let me rephrase that. Tucker and Jazz understood my decision, it was only Sam who thought that I was being selfish and said that it was my job to stop the ghost from destroying the town. After I gave a piece of my mind about it's not my job to fix my parents mistakes she actually had a nerve to give me a fucking ultimatum, it was our friendship and protecting the town or we stop being friends and I could do whatever I wanted.

I chose the second option, and oh boy Sam was pissed. She then started yelling at me with insults like "Fucking selfish prick" or "Douche", in return I called her a "Nagging bitch" and a "Banshee". She then slapped my right cheek so hard that even after an hour there was still a mark. In my decision it was totally worth it.

Don't get the wrong idea Tucker and I are still friends, just not best friends. I had to tell him that we shouldn't talk to each other face-to-face for a while, which he agreed, so we talk online to catch-up a bit otherwise he too would suffer the wrath of Sam.

Ok, so now that's out of the way, where was I going with this train of thought? Oh yeah, I was given a letter that offered me a chance to leave this town to go live in another town in New York. The letter read,

_Daniel,  
__I have an offer to let you leave the town you currently reside in. If you accept then you will travel to New York to seek out a group of special people. They are people with a gene that allow them to have unique abilities. I know that if you do decide to go, you will have the time of your afterlife.  
__Signed,  
__CW_

After I finished reading the letter I knew who offered me this chance. My mentor the master of time Clockwork. I started to pack the belongings that I wanted to take with me in a backpack. I packed my laptop with the charger, my iPod with earphones and the charger, a couple of shirts, as well as a tweaked PDA, courtesy of Tucker, and my hidden stash of cash which contains about a couple grand.

After I got everything pack I went to my desk to write a couple letters to those who actually cares about me, so only Jazz. Oh and a letter for my two 'parents'. The letter that I wrote for Jazz said,

_Jazz,  
__If you're reading this then I decided to leave Amity to go somewhere that I can live in peace from all the ghost and idiots in this town. I know you're probably pissed off and worried at me right now, but please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll call you to make sure you know I'm ok.  
__Love your little brother,  
__Danny_

I folded up the letter and put in an enveloped and taped it on the inside of Jazz's room door, since she's at the library studying. I went back to my desk to write the letter for my mother and father. After I finished writing the letter basically saying that it's their fault for me leaving. I placed it in an envelope and sealed it, leaving it on my desk. After getting the things that I wanted all packed up, I transformed to my alter ego and phased out of my former home. Leaving behind the letter to my 'parents' on the desk and all the possession I couldn't bring, as well as my life here in Amity Park.

As began I flew eastward to New York from Amity Park, I failed to notice that there were people and ghost watching as I flew. After a couple of hours flying at 100 mph, I was on the outskirt of New York City, you know the forest area. I landed in a strawberry field that I found while flying. I turned back to my human form so nobody would get scared of my ghost half, if anyone was around.

I laid down using my bag as a pillow and closed my eyes to take a short rest, I must have fallen asleep because when opened my eyes it looked like it was dusk and I was surrounded by three people who were teens.

There were two girls and one guy, one girl had straight long red hair was wearing a lilac long sleeve shirt, matching bracelets on her wrists, light tan pants, and tan slippers. The other girl had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, she wore a pale yellow tank top, jeans that stopped mid calf, and brown slippers that made her look a couple inches taller.

The guy had short brown hair, wore a blue sweatshirt with a yellow undershirt, green jeans, brown shoes, and a pair of dark red shades. I quickly regained my composure from my slight surprise and asked, "Uh, who are you?"

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The three teens looked at Danny with a smile, while Danny on the other hand looked like he was going to blast them with his ghost ray. But before he charge up his ray the redhead stepped forward and spoke, "Please don't worry we're not here to hurt you Danny."

"How did you know my name?"

"Like, Jean is a telepath. That means like she can read minds. She also has telekinesis." Said the brunet talking about the redhead now known as 'Jean'. 'Shit I better be careful on what I think around her.' Danny thought looking at the redhead with a forced neutral face.

"Ok, that's not so unusual. I seen and heard of other crazier stuff." Danny replied nonchalantly, causing the girl name Kitty to step back in shock and slight fear.

"Like who are you?" Kitty asked Danny, who was going through his backpack.

"My name's Danny Fenton. I like you, am not ordinary." He replied in a mysterious tone slightly smirking. "If I say anymore then I'll lose my mysterious appearance, now won't I?"

"I'm Scott Summers, the girl in pink is Kitty Pryde, and I guess you got acquainted with Jean Grey a little." Scott said to Danny who was putting a earbud in his left ear.

"So, if you're here I suppose you want something from me than?" Danny asked not trying to be rude, trying being the key word. Who was starting to listen to his music which ironically was _'Monster' _by Skillet.

Jean walk up to Danny with a warm smile and handed him a letter which read,

_Dear Daniel,  
__I offer you a sanctuary to practice you unique abilities. That's if you want to, it's your choice. You are always welcomed to my home if you need help.  
__Signed,  
__Charles Xavier_

"Alright then, when do we leave?" Danny asked once he picked up his bag not wanting to stay in the field any longer.

"Like wait, just like that you're like going to come with us?" Kitty asked with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I have anything else better to do. I basically got kick out of my home."

Kitty had a shocked looked, while Jean and Scott just surprised looks that Danny had agreed almost instantly.

Jean had a warm smile on her face then said, "We're leaving now so we can get back to the mansion."

Danny was slightly shocked when he heard the word mansion, then asked, "Wait did you say mansion? Who's the owner?"

"Yeah Jean said mansion and the professor own the mansion so those he does convince have somewhere safe to live." Scott said answering the questions Danny had just asked.

"Come follow me Danny, it's best we not waste anymore time that we already did." Jean said in a kind voice while motioning Danny to follow. Not wanting to be anymore rude to the teen, Danny quickly followed Jean, with Scott and Kitty right behind him. Jean stopped right at the passenger side of a red dodge charger.

Danny let out an impressed whistle then said, "Wow a Dodge Charger, are you trying to out best someone or something?"

"Like what's with guys and cars?" Kitty questioned Jean in a whisper.

"I think it gives them a right to brag." Jean answered Kitty's in a hushed tone, then said "Alright Danny, I think it time to head to the mansion don't you agree?"

Danny nodded then entered the backseat passenger side. He put his other earphone in his ear and started his music, then drifted into a slumber. Not knowing what was coming from the future.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen here was chapter one of my new story. All types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants**

Danny nodded then entered the backseat passenger side. He put his other earphone in his ear and started his music, then drifted into a slumber. Not knowing what was coming from the future.

**Danny's P.O.V.  
**

I woke up about half an hour into the drive only to find myself being a pillow for the girl who was wearing pink. 'I think her name was Kitty, but I really wasn't paying attention' I thought to myself. I looked up to see Scott smirking while he was driving.

'Alright, note to self prank Scott later.' I thought making a mental note of a prank involving a few dozen of water balloons. Jean ended chuckling softly, and Scott asked "What's so funny Jean?" "Nothing, except that you're a little jealous of Danny right now, wishing we were like that at the moment." After Jean said that Scott just focused on the road with a major blush and Jean was just laughing.

The remaining of the drive was rather uneventful. I turned on my music listening to _'Underdog'_ by Imagine Dragons. As the song played on I started to hum to the melody.

Once my song finished playing Scott started to speak, "Hey Danny, is it okay if I turned on the radio?"

"Yeah go ahead." I replied while turning off my iPod, hoping there was a good song playing. When the radio was turned on I heard a song that I knew all too well, so I started to sing along with the lyrics.

"_I walk a lonely road  
__The one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

I sung with a soft voice at first, then got a little louder. While Scott and Jean listened to me with great interest.

"_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
__Where the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Kitty shifted in her sleep to where her head was on my arm. Little did I know Kitty was awake and listening to me the entire time.

"_I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk a-"_

I ran my right hand through my hair then looked out the window to see the moon rising, then continued my singing.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__Till then I will walk alone  
__Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah  
__Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah"_

Kitty then took my left arm and intertwined it with her right arm, with her head still on my arm right before my shoulder.

"_I'm walking down the line  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind  
__On the border line of the edge  
__And where I walk alone"_

I rolled down my window all the way to let the wind blow through my hair, as put my arm out side to feel the wind.

"_Read between the lines  
__What's fucked up and everything's all right  
__Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
__And I walk alone"_

I let myself enjoy the night air, as I continued to sing.

"_I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk alone  
__I walk a-"_

'Poor Danny.' Both Scott and Jean thought after the could hear the hurt tone.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__Till then I will walk alone"_

We had just passed a sign that read 'PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES' **(If you know what I'm talking about, put a shout-out in the Review.)**

"_Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ahhh-Ah  
__Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah  
__I walk alone  
__I walk a-"_

I felt my eye gloom out of sadness until I looked to the night sky. I looked up and saw a grey owl following what I thought was a black horse with wings and someone riding on it. But that was probably my imagination. **(I couldn't resist. This was a perfect opportunity.) **

"_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
__Where the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one and I walk a-"_

I took a quick inhale of air, then continued to sing the remaining of the song. As I kept on singing I felt like time itself slowed down, but then returned to its normal flow.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__Till then I will walk alone"_

As I finished singing I noticed I started having tear flowing from my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my cheek. I saw that it was Kitty's left hand wiping away the stream of tears. I looked at her with a sad smile while she smiled at me with a reassuring smile.

It was then for the first time in a long time I felt my worries disappear. Kitty then spoke, "Danny you don't need to feel alone anymore. Like you got us now."

I had smile on my face now, then I said, "Thanks Kitty, you're right. For the first time in along time I don't feel alone."

It had been twenty minutes then I noticed that we were approaching a gate that lead to a mansion. As we entered the gate I saw the smile of acceptance on Scott, Jean, and Kitty.

After Scott parked the car we all headed to the mansion, I was walking slower than the others still not completely believing the fact I had left the only family member left that care for me.

I stopped right when I saw Jean, Scott, and Kitty passed a couple of people outside of the door. There was a man and a woman, the woman had a dark skin complexion and long silvery white hair. She wore a blue suit that had a cape attached, she also had white gloves and white heeled shoes. The pale skin complexion man had no hair and sat in a motorized wheelchair, he wore dark brown pants,tan shoes, a dark green turtle neck sweater, and a light shade of green over jacket.

The man then spoke, "Hello Daniel, welcome to our humble home. I do hope your stay will be a happy one. My name is Charles Xavier, the woman beside me is Ororo Munroe."

"I'm sure it's safe to say are you the one who wrote me the letter?" I asked politely.

"Yes Professor Xavier made the letter so that we could help you." Ms. Munroe replied while giving me a warm welcoming smile.

"Wait I have a question. How did you even know where I was?" I asked in a polite manner, "I mean, I didn't even call anyone since I left my former home."

"This discussion would better if it was inside and out of the cold don't you agree?" Professor Xavier asked me with an inviting voice. I nodded and he spoke again, "Come, while we talk you can get something to eat or drink."

Ms. Munroe and Professor Xavier went inside, I hurried in to follow them.

**Third Person P.O.V.  
**As Danny entered the mansion, all the teenagers that were in the living room including Scott, Jean, and Kitty were looking at the new dark haired, blue eyed teen.

Danny followed Ms. Munroe and Professor Xavier at a three feet distance behind. That was until they stopped in front of an unoccupied room.

Professor then motioned Danny to go into the room. Danny was amazed at the size of the room alone, 'this has to be a thirty by thirty foot room at least,' he thought to himself 'whoa, the bed must be a king size.'

"Good accusation Daniel, but the room is a thirty-five by thirty-five feet size. You are right about the bed though, it is a king size." Professor Xavier said, shocking Danny.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking? You're a telepath aren't you?" Danny asked, while rubbing the bridge of his nose since he didn't realized the gift the Professor Xavier possessed. 'It should've been obvious though, how he found me. Also the fact that he knew my name without me introducing myself.' Danny thought, and mentally slapping himself.

"Don't be ashamed Daniel, you are one of a few talented individuals that was able to figure out my ability on your own," Professor Xavier spoke in his welcoming tone of voice, "It amazes me that you're holding yourself rather well with being in the presence of someone who can read your mind."

"You're aren't the first person to know what I'm thinking." Danny said with a tired voice, then sighed "Although, he only knew what I was thinking because he's the master of time."

"Who is this person you speak of?" Ms. Munroe asked with high curiosity.

"He's not a person, he a ghost. His full title is Clockwork the Master of Time." Danny said to Ms. Munroe.

Ms. Munroe was about to ask Danny about how he knew about a ghost, but she stopped when she noticed that his eyes were drooping. Professor Xavier noticed Danny getting tired as well so he said, "Daniel why don't you go to sleep. We can continue to talk tomorrow, if you want."

Danny nodded his head to the both of them before shutting the door. He then headed towards the bed, putting his bag on ground on the left where the bed was.

Danny laid on the bed and looking at the ceiling, he thought how his entire day was going. Every event that had happen rushed through his brain, until the darkness of sleep took his conscious.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen there was chapter two of my my new story. All types of reviews are welcomed to help me improve. If you there should be changes, PM me and I'll make the corrections.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants**

Danny laid on the bed and looking at the ceiling, he thought how his entire day was going. Every event that had happen rushed through his brain, until the darkness of sleep took his conscious.

**Danny's P.O.V.  
**

I can't seem to get a decent nights rest. It was a quarter before five in the morning **(so about 4:45 am)** and I'm wide awake, I tried going back to sleep but it doesn't help. I got out of the bed and picked up my backpack to get my iPod and earphones. After getting was I wanted from my bag, I place my backpack back where I got it from and walked on to the balcony, to enjoy the cool early morning air.

I put both earbuds in my ears and started to play the music I downloaded. Right now I was starting to listen to _'Dirty Little Secret' _by All American Rejects. The next thing I knew was being entranced by my music, that I didn't even realize it was six-fifteen in the morning.

I left 'my' room to familiarize myself with the mansion, but that didn't seemed to go according to plans. I got lost and accidentally phased myself into Kitty's room when I heard shouting coming from the end of the hall. When I tried to leave I felt a small petite body attach to my back, and started to use my body as a shield from an incoming punch coming straight at my head.

The last thing I saw still conscious, was a pale girl with short brown hair with silvery bangs. She was wearing a dark green sleep robe. Then everything went black.

I woke up feeling like shit, my head was pounding. It was like my brain was going to burst from my skull, I then realized that I was lying in a bed and I turned my head to see a clock. The time read 10:05 am, "Damn that hurt. I wonder if anyone got the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Danny you're alright." Said from the doorway who turned out to be a very worried Kitty, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Kitty, I'm feeling decently, but what happened?" I asked with curiosity "I remember getting lost and finding your room only to be used as a shield, then the next thing I know is that I found myself in this bed."

"I'm so sorry that was all my fault." Kitty said with small from forming on her face, "I was talking to Rouge about how she was staring at you. I then sort of started teasingly saying how she has a crush on you, then she started to chase me around to try and get her hands on me until you came in and I used you as a shield."

"Well that explains why that girl wanted her hands on you." I said in an understanding tone.

"Yeah I'm really sorry, but how about we go get something to eat?" Kitty asked in a slightly more happy tone of voice.

"Sure let's go. I'm starving and I can meet the others that live here." I said in a happy tone and with a fake smile, to hide my nervous feeling. I got out of Kitty's bed, straightening it out and walked up to her and said to her, "Ready to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kitty said as she took my hand to lead my to the dining area.

As we walked through the mansion I notice that there were student lounging around the whole mansion. I saw a group of three other teens playing cards, what interested me was that they were gambling and no one was really cared. We reached the kitchen where we saw a pale complexion skin man who wore faded blue jeans, a dark blue shirt cover by a brown biker's jacket, and faded dark grey shoes.

The man was talking to a tan skin girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, who looked about 15 years old. She wore black combat boots, black jeans, and a black combat jacket that was zipped up.

She looked away from the guy to looking straight at me. When our eyes met, there was a whole silent moment thing. Once she looked away and returned her attention back to the guy, Kitty said in a whisper, "That's Mr. Logan and Laura Logan, his daughter."

"Hey Bub, who are you?" Asked Mr. Logan straight at me in a tone of caution, "And why do you smell of death?"

Everything got real quiet after that, there were a few others that enter the kitchen after Kitty and I. They were Jean, Scott, Ms. Munroe, Professor Xavier and the girl who knocked me unconscious earlier. Everyone but Mr. Logan and I had shocked looks, while I was looking at Mr. Logan with a glare.

"I'm going to answer your questions in order, first is my name is Danny Fenton, and second is that is because of what happen to me from about a year ago." I said before trying to leave to go outside to cool myself.

That was my plan anyways, but it didn't go the way I wanted. I was stopped by Kitty, Laura, and the girl with the silvery bangs. All three of them were pulling on my shirt to stop me from leaving. The three of them started to say something but I wouldn't listen, I used my intangibility to get loose of their grasp and I ran, as I was on the run I turned invisible.

I ran far outside of the mansion's range, all to the gate. I turned my back to the gate and slid down into a sitting position looking at the mansion. 'Uhh, I'm a fucking idiot. I let my emotion get the better of me again.'

As I was looking at the mansion I saw Jean floating towards my direction and I was about to run again without her noticing since I was still invisible, until she started speaking, "Danny please show yourself I know you here." I turned myself visible and got hugged by Jean.

She started to ask me questions, "Danny are ok? You just seem to freaked when Logan said you smelled like death."

"How can you be calm? You heard that guy, I have the scent of death, why would you be around someone like me?" I asked Jean as I broke from the hug she had me in.

"Because the Danny that I see is a misunderstood teen who wants acceptance." Jean answered in a sweet and sincere voice.

"But you only met me yesterday. How could you tell that I just wanted to be accepted?" I asked as tear started to form in my eyes.

"I could tell by the way you were singing last night. Your voice was full of hurt, it was like you lost the will to go on. I know what that feels like, I almost lost myself to my own powers. But I pull through because of the people who cared about me." Jean said as she got me in a hug again. "Danny remember what Kitty said last night, we're your family now and if you need us, we're here for you."

"Thank you Jean, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I'm sorry for the way I have acted." I said returning Jean's hug.

"Hey no worries I have to look out for my new little brother, and to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid right?" Jean asked in a playful voice. "Brother?" I asked with a surprised and with a little hopeful tone in my voice.

"Yes, Danny you are now family to me. So now you're my little brother." Jean said while ruffling my hair. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you huh." I say playfully to my new big sister as we continue our sibling hug. 'That reminds me, I gotta call Jazz. Shit she's going to be so pissed.'

After Jean and I broke our hug, she put an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me back to the mansion. As we walked Jean asked, "Danny who's Jazz?"

"She was the only one I didn't want to leave from the hellhole I used to call home. She was my older sister, out of my entire family she was the only one who really ever cared about me." As I talked about Jazz, my eyes started to tear up again, and not even caring that Jean read my mind again. "She like most siblings, was annoying as hell. She would always try to pry into everything that I did. And I know that she was only trying to help me with any problems I had."

"Wow, Jazz sounds like she's really important to you." Jean said as we entered the mansion. The two of us headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of snacks, when we entered the kitchen I saw Kitty at the table crying.

'Fuck, I made Kitty cry, way to go asshole.' I thought while I was mentally beating the shit out of my self. I silently walk to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She instantly turned around and latched herself to me in a death grip hug.

"Danny, I was so worried that you were going to leave." Kitty cried as she tightened her grip.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. I just left to cool off and to clear my thoughts." I said comfortably, hoping that Kitty would calm down.

"Danny can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked softly.

"You just did, but joking aside. What is your question?" I replied to Kitty.

"What are your powers?" Kitty asked in a curious tone. That got my attention quick, she wanted to know what powers I possessed. I looked at Jean to receive the same look of curiosity.

I sighed and said, "I have the powers of a ghost. So the basic invisibility, ectoplasmic blasts, flight, and intangibility. I also possess superhuman strength, high healing factor, duplication, cryokinesis **(ice manipulation)**, and atmokinesis **(weather manipulation)**." I took a pause to see how Kitty and Jean are taking in the information I gave them.

Kitty and Jean had their mouths open, that look told me that they were shocked about my abilities.

"Well Daniel those are impressive abilities, would care to demonstrate them?" Asked a voice coming from the kitchen door. The voice came from Professor Xavier who just so happened to arrived as I began to tell about my powers.

"I would be honored to give a demonstration of my powers, but where might I be able to use my powers?" I asked politely.

"You would be able to use your powers in our training room called the 'Danger Room'. There you will be assessed by one of our best member of our team, and that will be 'Storm' or Ms. Munroe." Professor Xavier said in a fatherly tone as exited the kitchen, motioning me to follow.

I quickly followed with Jean and Kitty on my trail, we entered an elevator that lead to an underground training facility. 'So this is the 'Danger Room' this doesn't look to bad.' I thought to myself before I saw Ms. Munroe standing in the middle of the room, and in the same outfit I saw her in from last night.

"Hello Danny are you ready to begin our test?" Ms. Munroe, I mean Storm asked. I nodded and transformed to my alter-ego **(usual outfit appearance)**, then got into a fighting stance before both Storm and I started our little spar.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen here was chapter three of this story. All types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Sorry I didn't update for a while I had writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants**

"Hello Danny are you ready to begin our test?" Ms. Munroe, I mean Storm asked. I nodded and transformed to my alter-ego **(usual outfit appearance)**, then got into a fighting stance before both Storm and I started our little spar.

**Danny's P.O.V.  
**

As our mock battle started, I tried to tackle Storm. Tried being the key word. Before I could even get close to her she was already in the air.

Storm's eyes were pure white and a weather cloud was around her, 'She can control weather as well huh? I better be careful of what she throws at me' I thought to myself before I charged up an ecto-shield. As soon as I finished charging up a shield, lightning struck at it.

I shot a couple of ectoplasmic shots at Storm to try and figure out if there was a blindspot for her powers. I wasn't able to find any blind spots, so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I had to use my ice powers to give me an advantage.

I blasted a few icerays, one hit Storm's left hand, temporally allowing me to land a light hit on her shoulder. But the hit that I landed on her wasn't enough, she was able to blast a lightning bolt at my stomach.

I was shot to the ground, I stood back up with my body still sizzling and smoking. I charge a ectoblast in both of my hands and shot back to the air. I overflew storm and skydived to land my ecto enhanced punches into her back (only a sixteenth of my power of course).

Storm dropped a couple of feet down, but she wasn't out of the battle yet, far from it actually. She used her powers to create a tornado in the back of me, before I could escape I got caught in the raging winds. Once again I was thrown to the ground, except this time the upper body part of my hazmat suit was torn, showing all the scars on my exposed toned upper body.

Storm gasped had a slight blush when she saw my chest, then she asked "Daniel, do you wish to continue or do you wish to stop?" I got back to my feet and cracked my neck, then I said, "No, I can still fight."

That's how the test went on for at least a couple of hours. Both Storm and I soaked with sweat and ready to pass out, but we got into our fighting stance and we were about to attack each other once more until we were stopped by Professor Xavier. He rolled to the middle of the room as we landed to the ground.

Professor Xavier had a delighted expression on his face. "Well done Daniel, that was good how you were able to handle yourself against one of our strong mutants."

"Storm did a number on me. I mean I do have to get a new outfit for my ghost form." I said as I changed back to my human form.

"Yes well we could help you if want." Storm said to me as I walked to leave the 'Danger Room'. Kitty tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug when I exited from the room, while Jean on the other hand was laughing hysterically. 'Oh laugh it up. When you least expect it, revenge will be mine and it will be sweet.' I thought, knowing that Jean would read my mind.

Jean's laughing went dead, that told me that Jean heard my thought. I got up from the floor with Kitty still on me and carried her to kitchen with Jean following.

Once we entered the kitchen, Kitty got off me and went straight to the fridge, taking out ingredients to make spaghetti, enough to feed all the residents of the mansion.

I went over to start cooking the hamburger, while Kitty was boiling water for the noodles. Jean on the other hand was sitting at the table watching with a smile.

As I cooked the hamburger, I added spices that would give the meat flavor. I then add the tomato sauce to the meat and a couple of basil leaves for extra seasoning. I took out a spoon and began to stir in the seasoning.

Kitty and Jean were hovering over my shoulder, hoping to get get a taste of the sauce. Since the kitchen was filled with meat, herbs, and other seasonings.

I wanted to tell them to wait, but I made a grave mistake of looking into the puppy dog look. Knowing that I was beaten, I caved in and said, "You can have a taste, but after that you have to wait for when it's dinner time."

"Okay." Was both Kitty's and Jean's reply before they grabbed a spoon each to taste the sauce. After they had their sample they started to say, "Danny that was delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" (Kitty), "Yeah you could be an amazing chef with these skills." (Jean).

"No that wasn't amazing skills, that was my trial and error attempts when it used to be just me and my sister." I said as remembered the past where I first learned to cook, and having Jazz as my guinea pig.

The thought of Jazz happily enjoying the food I prepared made me have a big smile on my face, and it doesn't feel out of place **(virtual cookie and pat on the back for the first person to get that line)**. Even after all the wrongly prepared food I made, Jazz was smiling. Jean pulled me into another 'sibling' hug…. again, and said, "Hey don't worry you have us now, and we can always go visit your sister if you want."

"Thanks Jean, you know between you and Kitty, you are the one who hugs me the most." I said as I saw Kitty with a slight pout. Jean was about to say something, until Professor Xavier entered the kitchen, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I just got a telepathic distress signal from Cerebro, about a mutant located in Amity Park."

I was confused for a second, wondering who was Cerebro, but froze at the name of my old home town, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back.

"Danny, I know it's too soon, but can you go with Jean to help find the one in need? Since you do know the towns layout." Professor Xavier asked me with hope in his voice.

"Sure professor." I replied, after all I am crashing here.

"Thank you Danny," the Professor said to me, then looked at Jean, "Take the SR-77 Black Bird, to get there quickly. I fear the one who sent the distress is in grave danger."

"Right Professor," Jean said to the Professor before grabbing my hand, "Danny let go, so we can help them and come back for dinner."

"Like, I'm coming along too." Kitty said following Jean, as I was being dragged. Jean and Kitty were rushing to a door that lead to a hangar bay. Upon entering the hangar bay I saw a black jet, that looked like it was modified to handle more than one person.

When we entered the jet, Jean told me to sit it the cockpit, while she and Kitty were going to get everything set up to take off. After they both finished preparations, Jean sat in the pilot seat and taught me the basic controls before stating the jet. The jet's speed was fast, we're traveling around 200 miles per hour.

It's been an hour and a half since we left the mansion and we were right above Amity Park. So I told Jean that she can land the jet in the forest just outside of the town. When we landed, the three of us got off the jet to head to into town.

As we entered Amity Park, we heard explosions. I turned my head to see a ghost that I didn't want to see again, and it was Skulker, the self proclaimed 'greatest hunter of the ghost zone'.

"Show yourself welp, you can't hide forever. Come out before I destroy everyone and everything in this town." Skulker yelled, shooting a missile from his armor.

Kitty and Jean looked at me with concern, while I gave them a comforting smile, before running to Skulker. "Danny, wait-" "It's too dangerous to fight alone," both Kitty and Jean yelled to try and stop me, but I couldn't wait. Even though Amity Park is a hellhole, I couldn't let Skulker destroy the innocent that lived here.

I transformed to Phantom, even though there were people around, and flew behind Skulker. I just couldn't watch others getting hurt from those who want to hurt me. I charged up an ectoplasmic ray and fired it, hitting Skulker right in the back and causing him to crash to the ground.

Everyone that was in the area stared at me in awe, including Kitty and Jean. "Lucky shot welp." Skulker groaned, standing up from being shot down.

"If you think that was luck, wait till I show my skill." I said taunting Skulker to come after me.

Skulker flew straight at me with his gun pointed to my chest. I had to dodge all the bullets that were being fired.

'I need to stop Skulker quick before anyone else gets involved, but how?' I thought to myself, before a realization hit me, 'Shit, how could I let that ability slip my mind? But if I use it, I'll use up most of my energy. Well it's a risk I'll have to take.'

I took a deep breath and held it in for a couple of seconds, then released a ear piercing wail, that rivals a scream of a banshee. That was my most powerful ability that I have, my ghostly wail. My move was so powerful, almost all the window in a two mile radius had cracked. Skulker was blasted to the ground again. Skulker's armor was all damaged and breaking apart.

I was on the verge of losing conscious, I landed next to Skulker to make sure he didn't try to escape. It turned out that I didn't have to since he was unconscious. I was about to fall down flat, but Kitty caught me. She put my right arm around her shoulder to give me support.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Hey," Kitty spoke, with a small smile, "What was that?"

"That was my ghostly wail, it's my most powerful attack. The only draw back for using it is that I use most of my energy." I said, answering Kitty's question as I concentrated my whatever powers I had left, to create a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw Skulker back so he didn't cause anymore damage.

Kitty and I were about go where Jean was, but we were stopped by a RV with the Fenton Works© logo. 'Fuck of all times to show up, they have to choose now. Great just fucking great.' I thought to myself, while I clenched my left hand in spite.

* * *

**Scene fades into black. Well ladies and gentlemen there is chapter four of Phantom and Mutants. I do hope you all like the cliffhanger, I know I did. But putting that aside, remember all types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants  
**

Kitty and I were about go where Jean was, but we were stopped by a RV with the Fenton Works© logo. 'Fuck of all times to show up, they have to choose now. Great just fucking great.' I thought to myself, while I clenched my left hand in spite.

**Danny's P.O.V.  
**

"Freeze right where you are spook. Or I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule." A voice boomed from the driver side of the vehicle. The drive was my 'dad'', Jack Fenton, occupation, ghost hunter and neglectful parent. He's in his usual ridiculous orange jumpsuit, with black gloves and boots.

I instinctively moved Kitty behind me, to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"You have two options Phantom, you give yourself up peacefully, or we can forcefully subdue you. It's your choice." My 'dad' said as he pointed the Fenton bazooka straight at me.

I quickly turned invisible and picked up Kitty carrying her bridal style, taking her to where Jean was. When we got to Jean, I gently placed Kitty on her feet and said to both Jean and Kitty with a serious look and voice, "Do whatever you can to find the one who needs help. I'll handle my parents."

"But what if you get hurt? One of us needs to help you." Kitty said with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine, remember I have a high healing factor." I said reassuringly to Kitty. I then told Jean, "When you do find the person we came for, send me a telepathic message and I'll head the jet."

Both Kitty and Jean looked like they wanted to argue, but a missile launched from a bazooka coming straight at us. I quickly put up a ecto-generated shield to protect us from the incoming projectile. When the missile made contact with my shield a whole bunch of smoke was made in the area.

Using the smoke as a distraction, I told Kitty and Jean good luck and pushed them to get them running from the area. When the smoke started to dissipate, I saw two figures, male and female standing ten feet away from me.

Obviously the male was my 'dad', the female is my 'mom', she was in her blue jumpsuit with her black gloves and boots. They both has their weapons pointing at me, 'dad' with the bazooka, and 'mom' with the Jack o' Nine Tails.

"I would like to stay and have fun causing the both of you trouble, but I have things to do and places to be. So catch you on the flip side." I said before firing off a few ectoblast at their weapons, then turning invisible and phased through a building. Leaving my 'parents' where they stood with their now useless weapons. **(I can't just make Danny hurt his parents…. yet, that comes later in the story…. after the plot thickens more.)**

I flew through multiple buildings before crashing on to the street in front of a coffee shop, there the sign read in bright blue and white colors, _'Dawn to Dusk Coffee Shop'_. I quickly turned to my human form and headed straight inside.

As I entered the coffee shop I noticed the peaceful atmosphere, I quietly headed to the counter where a perky blond about the same age as I am, was operating the cash register. While a couple other people worked the coffee machines. Both were guy that look to be a couple of year older than myself.

"Hi welcome to _'Dawn to Dusk Coffee Shop'_, what would you like to order?" the girl asked with a peppy voice, that sound very familiar, looking straight at me. I mentally shook my head, then told the girl what I wanted.

"I would like a tall twix frappuccino, with extra caramel please." I said, craving something sweet and sugary. **(I truly do appreciate a sweet and sugary drink in the mornings when I'm tired.)**

"One tall trix frappuccino with extra caramel, anything else?" the girl asked, I shook my head. "Your total will be three dollars and fourteen cents." **(Yeah I don't know how much a tall usually costs.)**

I dug through my right side pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to the girl. She opened the register to place the bill in and grabbed my change, handing it to me. She turned around when one of the guys tapped her shoulder to give her an order.

"Here's your order. Thank you and come again." the girl said as I took my drink and headed out the door. I took a sip then sighed in content from the cool refreshing caffeinated beverage. I walked around the corner of the coffee shop then I feel two sets of hands grab the back of my shirt and pulled my backwards. I quickly caught myself from falling and dropping my drink.

I turned to see both Kitty and Jean with relived looks on their faces, I quietly asked, "Did you find who we were looking for?"

They both shook their heads, then Kitty said, "Like we weren't going to leave you so Jean and I stayed a couple streets from your position, when you told to leave." I truly wanted to retort to what Kitty had just told me, I really did. But I realized that they didn't want to leave for my own sake.

"That was really idiotic, but I'm glad you stayed close enough to watch over me." I said in a caring and sincere tone. "Let's go find the person who needs our services." Both Kitty and Jean nodded their heads.

We wandered the town for a while until we took a break and stopped in the park. The sky was still blue blue with a few scattered clouds all over. I turned on my iPod to check the time, which read 4:30 pm. Jean and Kitty were resting at the base of a tree hiding in the shade from the sun.

I standing about five feet away from them enjoying the breeze of the wind. I remembered the time I just came out to relax. 'Those were the days that I was normal, before my parents made that damn portal, but I guess I can't complain, if they didn't make it I wouldn't have met Jean or Kitty.' I thought to myself smiling, then my attention turned to Jean who seemed to be in a meditation state.

"Danny, I'm picking up a distress mind. She's feel alone, with no one around to help her." Jean said in a worried voice. Both Kitty and I shared a look of concern, and Kitty asked, "Do you know where she is?" "Yes she's in a building with a weird sign and I think a ufo like top station."

I paled at the descriptions being said, 'No it can't be. She couldn't be lonely, she's super bright, and she's has all her study friends.' I thought to myself rapidly hoping it that the girl that is in distress was not Jazz.

"Danny do you know where this girl is?" Jean asked, looking distresses herself.

"Yes, the descriptions you gave described my old home. I really hope it's not who I think it is." I said with a very concerned voice.

"Do you who know the girl is?" Kitty asked, "The way you're acting, it's like she's your sister or something."

"That's because she is." I said in a soft and serious voice. Both Kitty and Jean gave me a look that said 'continue'. "The girl you got distress from is my sister. But I know that she has people that can help her out in this town. So I'm not sure why she could be in distress."

"Why don't we go to where she is and find out why she feeling the way she is?" Jean asked sweetly to ease the tension that was hanging in the air.

"Sure," I said motioning Jean and Kitty to follow, "Come, we better go see how my sister is."

The three of us walked out the park and I started to lead them through the town towards my old home. After walking a couple blocks, we arrived to the house that I really, really didn't want to return to. The building was a regular two story building with a FentonWorks© sign, and a ufo looking top command center.

I walked to the door pulling out the key to the building from my pocket, and unlocked the door. Opening it to let Jean and Kitty in, then I followed right after.

I closed the shut the door and roamed through my old home. When I walked into the kitchen I found the letter I left for Jack and Maddie on the table, unopened.

My eyes narrowed in on the letter. 'They didn't even open it,' I thought bitterly 'It's not going to do anything anyway since they didn't even know that I left.' I picked up the letter and tore to shreds.

I left the kitchen to head up to Jazz's room. As I walked up the stairs I noticed Jean and Kitty looking at some old photos of me and Jazz. They both were smiling, both the odd thing was they had an aura around them that indicated that they were happy and a little envious. **(Danny's first new power of many)**

I shook off the feeling and continues up the stairs. When I was at the top of the stairs I felt waves of sorrow, the pressure that I felt was like waves of the sea crashing upon the rocks near the shore of the beach.

I could feel where all this sorrow was coming from so I walked as quietly as I could, turning myself invisible and intangible, I entered Jazz's room to find an unexpected sight,

Almost all of books that were in the room were floating around Jazz. Who was lying in her bed with tear streaming down her face. She was reading the letter I wrote her before I left.

'Man I made her cry, just like how I made Kitty cry. Why do I hurt everyone?' I thought to myself in anger and sorrow.

"Danny wherever you are, don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I didn't do everything I could to help you." Jazz said in a cracked voice. That got my attention, she spoke like she read my mind… I wonder.

'Jazz you're an idiot.' I thought with amusement leaning on Jazz's door.

"I'm not an idiot, who's the one who could have got in college, during their freshman year… oh that's right, it was me." Jazz spoke in a snotty voice. "Oh great, I'm talking to myself, I must be going insane. First I find myself jumping from places to place, then I start controlling things with my mind, and now I hearing these voices in my head." **(Can anyone tell me where Jazz's mutations came from, if you can put your answer in the review.)**

"You're not insane, you have unique abilities due to a gene in our DNA." I spoke in a gentle voice, turning myself visible. Still leaning on the door. "But it does seem that you got the genes instead of me. And one thing never changed, you're still the snotty sister I know and love."

Jazz turned around so fast, I swore I small amount of sparks as she turned. The next thing I knew was being tackled to the ground in a hug… again. I lifted my head slightly upwards and saw Jazz crying again, but the aura around her was happiness and relief.

"Danny, I missed you so much." Jazz cried into my shoulder, I instinctively tighten our hug. Tears were clearly flowing from my eyes.

"Jazz I'm so sorry that caused you all this sorrow." My voice cracked as I spoke.

Our attention turned to the door when opened. Out in the hallway were Jean and Kitty, smiling and lightly laughing at our antics.

Jean was the first one to speak, "It's is a pleasure to meet you Jasmine, Danny talked about you a lot." At that point Jazz was pinching my right cheek, while I was blushing out of embarrassment.

"Like we would like to offer you a chance to come with and help you control your abilities." Kitty said with a smile.

"Yes I would like that." Jazz answered immediately. I had a wide smile, while Jean and Kitty shook their heads.

"You are just like Danny, he answered yes as soon as we asked the same question to him also." Both Jean and Kitty spoke in unison.

"Hey great minds think alike." I said phasing out of Jazz's grip. She herself look like she was very much better. I walked through the room grabbing one Jazz's suitcases that she had in her room and started packing her valued possessions. Such as the bear I got her when we went to a carnival long ago, her laptop with the charger, her favorite books, and the money she hid in her room for her rainy days which was about four to five grand.

Jazz looked around her room, the one that she grew up in all her life. She wore a sad smile while I had a reassuring one. Well no matter where I'm going in my life or afterlife, I'll those I care about by my side going along for the ride.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen there is chapter five of Phantom and Mutants. Please remember that all types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. The ending part of this chapter is dedicated to Cyclinity who gave me a recommendation idea for Jazz having powers. Hope you like it Cyclinity. Till next time, THANK YOU AND PEACE OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants**

Jazz looked around her room, the one that she grew up in all her life. She wore a sad smile while I had a reassuring one. Well no matter where I'm going in my life or afterlife, I'll those I care about by my side going along for the ride.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

Well today's been one hell of a day, exactly like a rollercoaster actually with ups and downs, from this the moment I woke up to the seconds that just passed. I came back to a placed that I despise to help my sister who has powers. At least she'll have others help to control her abilities.

I watched Jean and Kitty getting along with my sister almost instantly. They talked about various things as they helped Jazz pack.

I went to my old room to get a couple things myself. I enter my old closet to get a box that held a copy of blueprints of the technology that was created by FentonWorks©. I placed the box in a spare duffel bag I had in my closet as well.

Jazz finished packing about half an hour ago. The other things she packed were here Ember fan clothes (yeah I don't know how I should feel with that), her iPod with extra pairs of earbuds with the charger, and a couple other personal stuff. In total of Jazz's possession she has two suitcase, while I have a duffle bag.

Jean, Kitty, Jazz, and I were all set to leave Amity Park. But I had to take care of one more thing before we left. I simply went to the basement, to close the portal…. temporarily. When I saw the portal, I disconnected a couple of cords, and shot the on/off switch. Well that takes care of ghosts for a while. I headed back upstairs and saw all the bags at the door, and the girls in the kitchen sitting at table.

"Are you girls ready to leave?" I asked as I rummaged through the fridge to find something to drink. Successfully finding a few bottles of water. After hearing simultaneous 'yes', I closed the fridge door and handed a water to everyone. We got all the things we needed and left.

This whole trip to this town as well as the house was shorter than I expected, I kinda expected it to take more than a few hours or so, but with Jazz saying yes like did really gave a lot more time into our schedule.

We were walking to the area where we land the blackbird. The walk took about fifteen minutes in total. Jazz was amazed by the size of the jet. Kitty grabbed Jazz by her arm and phased through into the other passengers area. Jean and I both shook our heads at Kitty's childish antic. But I can really say anything, she's just trying to make Jazz feel like it's normal to have the powers she has.

The stairway of the blackbird lowered, Jean and I were about to get in the jet, but a light blue mist escaped escaped my mouth. I then heard a revving motorbike in the distance of the forest area.

Instantly I knew who the one causing the disturbance, I dropped my duffel bag to the ground and transformed to my ghost form with the still torn hazmat suit.

"Jean if I'm not back in ten minutes, start the jet and head back to the mansion. I'll probably be back by before midnight. But that's only if I don't come back." I said in a serious voice, while looking Jean straight in the eye.

"Danny just be ok, I don't need to bandage you up if you get hurt." Jean said as she used her telekinesis power to carry the other suitcase that belong to Jazz and my duffel bag into the jet.

I took off of the ground and flew to where the revving motorbike is, which was about a few hundred yards from the blackbird. When I got to where the sound originated from rage started to build. I saw a few ghosts trapped by ghost nets, all from the Guys in White.

The ghost that were captured were one I either know or have a violent history with. Johnny 13 and Kitty 13 **(yes Kitty and Johnny are married in this story)**, were both snagged and tangled to a tree, trying to use their motorbike, as getaway attempt. Johnny's dark specter, Shadow on the other hand was trying to escape from one of the GIW agents.

Princess Dora was in her dragon form, tangled in a net and pinned down to the ground. So was Pandora who was trying to help free her. I was ready for beat the living shit out of the Guys in White for what they've done, but then I heard a voice that made me ready to kill all the agents and destroy the organization for good.

"Daddy, help me." Cried a voice, coming from a six year old girl with long white hair that was tied in a ponytail and a two piece hazmat suit that similar to my own, she was about to be shot by of the agents. 'No Danielle!' I screamed in my head and my rage grew more, until in blind rage, I flew to the agent that was ready to shoot and drove my left hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. The guy fell to the ground dead, but the heart was still beating. I crushed the heart in pure rage. Everyones eyes were on me.

The other agents were about to open start shooting at me, but I created a few duplicates that shot etco-blasts into their chest, most of the agents were either knocked into a tree or each other with minimum injuries, then tied to what tree they were by. They were the lucky ones. The unlucky agents, especially agents O and K, had their arm bones shattered, and multiple cuts and bruises ranging from the head to their unmentionable area. Before being tied to a tree.

I dispelled all but a couple duplicates. The duplicates that didn't dispelled went ahead and released all the captured ghosts. I had to turned my left hand intangible, so I get could the blood off. Before giving my attention to someone more important. I ran straight to the crying girl and pulled her into a hug, she returned my hug and then she sobbed into my chest.

"I thought you weren't going to show up and I would be destroyed by those men." Danielle cried as she still was in my grasp.

"I would never let anything happen to you. I'd rather give up my life, instead of you getting hurt." I said rubbing the girl's back soothingly. She looked straight into my eye seeing, trying to see if I had any lies in my words. Danielle gave a big smile and tightened her hug, showing me that she believed me.

"Promise me you won't let anyone hurt me daddy?" Danielle asked, with a cute innocent voice. I gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I promise as long as I'm around, no one's going to hurt you. Nobody's going to hurt you baby girl." Then I brought Danielle back into another hug, and the two us were going oblivious to our surrounding.

Since Danielle and I were too caught up in our hug, I seem to forget that the others were still around. Pandora and Princess Dora brought both Danielle and I into a group hug. I ended up being smothered by the two ghost women and in turn accidentally smothered Danielle.

"Sir Phantom you saved us, by coming to our aid once again." Princess Dora said in a happy and enthusiastic voice.

"Yes, we were in quite the predicament." Pandora added in with a happy expression. "If you hadn't shown up, I fear something grave would've been our fate."

"I'm glad I heard Johnny's motor from his bike. I don't to think of the possibilities of if I nevered showed up." I said feeling glad that I followed my hero complex yet again. None the less, Pandora and Dora **(I'm going to start calling Princess Dora, just Dora)** hugged me again this time Dora was blushing. Dani was squirming around in my grasps, trying not to get smothered again. Once our hug officially finished, Johnny and Kitty got on their bike getting ready to leave.

I placed Dani down onto her feet to the left of me, I concentrated my energy and created ghost portal, for the second time today. My energy is draining fast. If I keep using my powers I'm likely to strain myself.

I took in a quick inhale of air, then said "You better head into the Ghost Zone, while I can keep this portal open. I can only keep it open for another forty-five seconds."

Johnny's bike roared to life and revved a few times. Johnny looked at me with appreciation and said, "Thanks for the help, little man."

"Yeah thanks Danny." Kitty (13) said.

"Catch you on the flip side." Both Johnny and Kitty 13 said in unison, before Johnny drove into the portal with Shadow on their trail.

I was given a quick hug from Pandora and Dora, while Dani on the other hand got her hair ruffled. With that done both Pandora and Princess Dora returned to their realms. I closed off the portal I created, so other ghosts don't try to come and cause chaos in the area.

Danielle looked like she was going to fly off until I stopped her. "Where do you think you're going little lady?" I asked in a concerned and shocked voice.

"Well now that you save me, I thought you wouldn't want me around."

"I didn't say that. I always want you around. Danielle, I'm your father. So that means I don't want you wandering the world anymore." I said in a fatherly voice. "Well not until you get a little older anyways. But how did you turn six, the last time I saw you were twelve."

"You remember how you injected me with that Ecto-Dejecto thing." Dani ask, I nodded, "Well after I flew off, my body started to shrink even more until I looked like I was six. I still have my 12-year-old personality and a mixture of a 6-year-old persona, but I'm stuck in this 6-year-old body. I also feel the aching effects of this body."

"That must've been some ride?" I asked Dani, who simply bobbed her head. "But you're still coming with me." Dani looked at like she was going to start to argue with me, so I cut her off before she could start.

"I don't want you to get hurt, and now that your six you'll need help controlling your powers. And it just so happens the place where I'm crashing at, has an area where we can train." I said, Dani looked she was going to scream with happiness, but she simply flew onto my back and got into a position like she was riding a horse.

'Well it looks like I'm going to have my hand full for a long time, but as long as I can keep her happy, that's all I want.' I thought as I took to the sky again, Dani tightened her grip on me, so she would fall off. I slowly flew us to the blackbird, my definition of slow when flying would be probably twenty-five mile per hour. So we got there in about a minute, give-or-take a few seconds.

Lucky for us the blackbird hadn't left yet, I hear Dani gasped in awe. I turned us intangible and invisible, then flew into the jet. We landed in the extra passenger area of the jet. I found Jean and Kitty (Shadowcat) trying their best keep Jazz from leaving the jet.

"Jazz you have to calm down, Danny can take care of himself." Jean tried to reason.

"I know he can, but I just don't want sit around knowing that Danny _could_ be in trouble." Jazz said, putting emphasis on could.

"Like, I know we're all worried about Danny, but we have to have faith in him," Kitty (Shadowcat) spoke, "He's the type of person to go into a fight willingly for the ones he cares for."

I turned Dani and myself visible in front of the three girl, letting Danielle get off my back. "Hey, what did I miss?" I asked lightening up the atmosphere.

"Danny you're back. When did you get back?" Jean, Kitty, and Jazz said simultaneously. 'Wow they're like a group of siamese cat.' I thought after they spoke.

Dani ran and hid behind me, trying not to be seen. Her attempt was unsuccessful, because she was seen by Jazz.

"Danny who's the little girl behind you?" Jazz asked, getting Jean's and Kitty's attention to go from me to Dani.

"This is Danielle, she's my daughter." I said calmly, the blackbird became deathly quiet. I move my left arm and gently place it in front of Dani, preparing for what was going to happen.

"WHAT!?" Jazz, Kitty, and Jean yelled in unison.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen, here's Phantom and Mutants chapter six. Danny killed a man, and Danielle has been brought in the story. Please remember that all types of review are welcomed to help me improve. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Till next time, THANK YOU AND PEACE OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used in this story are owned by their respected creators, except for the original characters, on that case they are owned by me.**

**Author's Note: Danny will have all his known powers and couple of new ones. Oh and Jazz knows about Danny's powers. This story is set after The Ultimate Enemy, you know after Clockwork sets back the clock. Also right before Phantom Planet, though Danielle is going to be a part of this, so don't worry, and there will be swearing in the beginning and later on sorry.**

**Now Let The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Last Time On Phantom and Mutants**

"Danny who's the little girl behind you?" Jazz asked, getting Jean's and Kitty's attention going from me to Dani.

"This is Danielle, she's my daughter." I said calmly, the blackbird became deathly quiet. I move my left arm and gently place it in front of Dani, moving her behind me, preparing for what was going to happen.

"WHAT!?" Jazz, Kitty, and Jean yelled in unison.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean, she your daughter?" Jazz screamed, while Jean and Kitty nod their head rapidly. I rolled my eyes at the girl's reaction. I mean I was expecting this kind of reaction.

"Well technically she was created to be my clone, but if she were to be my clone, she would have to be an exact copy of me." I said explaining Danielle's situation. "But since she isn't, a second DNA source must have been used during her creation."

"Ok, so do you have any clues on whose DNA was used?" Jazz asked, calming down from her 'excited' moment.

"At the moment, no I don't. Not one clue, the file that I found, doesn't have any other useful information." I said in an unpleased tone. "Any information that I was in the file was blacked out."

Dani looked at me with a sad smile, I pulled her close to me, making her feel better. "Aw, she's so adorable." Jazz said, moving closer to get a better look at Dani.

"Dani, meet you aunty Jazz." I said, placing Dani towards her aunty. The two of them looked each other in the eye, then Jazz engulfed Dani in a hug.

"Maybe we should head back to the mansion." Jean suggested, speaking for the first time in a while. "We really should get Jazz and Danielle to the professor."

"Yeah, like, it's best if we don't keep the professor waiting on us." Kitty said walking the jet's cockpit, with Jean following.

I had to agree with Jean and Kitty, we can't make Professor Xavier wait any longer than he already has. "Jean, Kitty, startup the jet and let's head back to the mansion."

Jean and Kitty both gave an 'ok', and a few moments later, the engine came to life. "Jazz you better strap in, the takeoff is a little bumpy." I instructed Jazz, while I fastened in Danielle, who was sitting next to Jazz, the both of them were struggling to keep their eyes open. I kissed Dani on her forehead once she fell asleep, and I made my way to the blackbird's control room. When got to the cockpit door, I overheard Jean talking.

I poked my head through the door and saw Jean and Kitty in the pilot and co-pilot seat. "Professor, we're on our way back." Jean spoke through a headset, "Yes we found her…. we also found another…. no this one's a little girl, Danny says she's his daughter…. yes, we'll be back in about a couple to a few hours…. alright, see you when we get back "

"Hey Jean, are we on track to the mansion?" I asked, straightening my posture. The jet slowly ascended to the sky, heading back towards New York.

Jean nodded and said, "At the rate we're going, we'll be back in a couple hours."

"That's good, Jazz and Dani need get to a bed." I said, looking back to Danielle leaning against Jazz.

"Danny are you worried about how those two will adjust?" Kitty asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Of course I'm worried, I watched how their lives changed from normal (well as normal as they're going to get) to crazy and possibly destructive life." I said, feeling like it was my fault that Danielle and Jazz were caught in this craziness.

"Hey, like, they'll be fine." Kitty voiced her opinion, looking at me with sympathy. The only thing that I could do right now, is nod my head in acceptance.

I left the cockpit and went back the other passenger area to catch some rest. I sat next to Danielle, running my right hand through her hair. Dani let out a breath of content enjoying my touch. I drifted to slumber.

Two and a half hours later into the flight, I woke from my nap to feel the jet descending. I yawned quietly and cracked my neck. Danielle was still sleeping, she was leaning on Jazz, who was reading a book and listening to her music. 'Well that's no surprise that Jazz is sticking her nose into a book'. Jazz looked at me and stuck out her tongue childishly, before putting her book away.

When the jet's engine shut off, I picked up Danielle carefully, not waking her. Jean and Kitty came out of the cockpit and helped Jazz with her luggage.

Jean and Kitty were the first ones off the jet, both of them were tired from the flight. I know Jazz was, she was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up herself up. "Danny what time is it?"

I looked at my iPod, checking the time, which it read 8:47pm, "It's a little after a quarter before 9, Jazz you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right," Jazz nodded tiredly. "Do you think you can show me to a room."

"Yeah, you can take my room tonight," I said while putting my iPod into my pocket. "But, you'll need to bunk with Danielle tonight."

I carried Dani and led Jazz to my room, carefully placing Dani on the bed and tucked her in and I turned to Jazz and said, "Jazz watch over Dani, I'm gonna take the couch in the living room tonight. If you need anything, call or get me."

I left the room and headed to the kitchen to get something small to eat, only to find Professor Xavier and Ms. Munroe there. "Ah Daniel you're back, did everything go fine?" Ms. Munroe asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah everything went fine….I guess," I head toward the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "There were a couple of problems here and there, but I dealt with it no problem."

"Daniel, I would like to have a discussions about your sister and your *ahem* daughter," Professor Xavier said in a calm tone. "You don't have to answer right away, but I would like to know about their lives. How they were treated, how they acted, what they want to do. Things like that."

"*Sigh* No it's not that professor, I'll answer all your questions that you have, but just not tonight. We'll talk when both my sister and my daughter are up." I took a sip of water, and got ready to leave the kitchen to go to the living room. "Good night Professor, Ms. Munroe."

I went to living room and laid on the couch. "Ugh I need to get some sleep." And now I'm talking to myself ….again.

The stream of time that passed through every moment, seem to ease my troubled mind. The time on a digital clock read 10:16 pm, I closed my eyes hoping to embrace the darkness for the night.

But I could fall asleep until at least a half an hour later, worrying about what would happen to Jazz and Dani, only time will tell.

Off into the distance a serious voice spoke, "All is as it's should be"

**The Next Morning**

Mornings always seem to bother me the most, especially when I wake up to find that I've been drawn on. I mean sure I have a normal morning routine thing for me, waking up and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

But when I look in the mirror I saw that I had a moustache and a monocle drawn out in pen. 'Oh come on it's not even 10 am.' Which was true because on of the wall clocks read, 9:53 am.

I took a deep breath and released it, to cool my irritation and wash away the markings. After I was done in the bathroom, I headed into the kitchen to get some food. There I saw Danielle getting swarmed by Rouge, Jean, and Kitty. All of them were making sure that Danielle was eating all her food.

'Poor Dani, I probably should go help her, but first,' I grabbed an apple sneakily and turned invisible. 'I really need some food.'

"Daddy, help me!" Poor little Danielle pleaded, "They're crowding me!"

Now at this point all eyes were on me as I turned visible. 'Well I can either help her or I can leave there and make sure she's well fed. Decisions…. decisions'

"Ok Dani, let's venture around the mansion." I said to my little girl as I picked her up in my arms, wanting to get cleaned up from her breakfast.

But first Dani wanted a quick drink first. Jazz and Jean took Dani's dishes to the sink and washed them, while Dani is drinking a cup of milk, when she finished her drink, she had a milk mustache. As the kitchen was being cleaned up, Rouge and Kitty left to get ready for the day.

"Well Dani, now that you had your drink, are you ready to get cleaned you and explore the mansion?" I asked while wiping away the milk mustache.

"Yup yup" Dani said cutely as she placed her cup in the sink. I scooped her up in my arms, spinning her around, while she squealed with delight. Both Jazz and Jean watched loving stares (sisterly/auntie type of stares, thank you very much).

While both Danielle and I were spinning around and laughing, all of us failed to notice that Professor Xavier, Ms. Munroe, and Logan had entered the kitchen during our little family bonding moment.

"Ah I see all you are having good morning." Ms. Munroe said in a happy motherly tone.

I quietly readjusted my stance to make sure that Dani was comfy as I carried her, "Yes, Ms. Munroe, we were just having a little laugh after getting some food."

"Yes it was quite a cute sight." Both Danielle and I blushed slightly from the comment.

"Kid, today I'm going to be testing your fighting abilities." Logan said to me in a gruff tone of voice. I simply nodded and thought to myself, 'Hmm that's strange I thought I saw him smile. I must have imagined it.'

Not having enough time think over about what I thought I saw, I grabbed a couple of apples I picked up Dani and followed Logan.

'Well today will be interesting,' I thought to myself. Little did I know my training with Logan was going to the most normal thing that happened to me.

~COUPLE HOURS LATER~

I plopped on to the bed, that Jazz and Dani are using, while Jazz was at the desk reading and Danielle was coloring on the floor. Dani leaving about five minutes into my test from being bored.

"So Danny, how are you feeling?" Jazz asked, looking up from her book. She was giving me the "you look like shit" look.

"I felt like I fought a borderline Pariah Dark type opponent." I said in a tired voice, and mentally added, 'Logan is a slave driver, it was unbearable and I thought I was going to die….again'

Jazz just chuckled and went back to reading, she was radiating amusement and sense of calmness off her.

After laying on the bed for a couple minutes, I got up and left the room. I didn't have a specific area I wanted to go, I just walked. After about five minutes of walking, I ended up by the eastern edge of the mansion perimeter.

I let my right hand drag on the trees as I walked, I eventually lost myself to my thoughts and ended up in the forest. But that didn't stop me, I just kept walking. Then I started to sing,

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__Would anybody care  
__If my time was up I wanna know  
__You were happy I was there  
__Would anyone lose sleep  
__If I wasn't hard and hollow  
__Then maybe you would miss me_

As I sang, I just kept on walking. Until I found a boulder, where I went to sit and continued the song.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone I like better  
__I can never forget  
__So don't remind me of it forever_

I closed my eyes and kept pace of the song. While I lost myself in the song, my ghost sense went off. But it didn't matter, I just kept on singing.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
__Would it matter at all  
__What if I just try not to remember  
__Would it matter at all  
__All the chances that passed me by  
__Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__Would it matter at all_

I know I wasn't really how the song portrayed, but I felt it was just as much

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__Would anybody care  
__Still stuck inside this sorrow  
__I've got nothing and going nowhere_

Of course there will be people who care and I know that one day I'll be somewhere great.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone that I like better  
__I can never forget  
__So don't remind me of it forever_

"You will become me, no matter how hard you try not to." The voice of Dan, flooded my mind.

'No, I will not become him' I thought to myself as I continued the song.

_What if I pulled myself together  
__Would it matter at all  
__What if I try not to remember  
__Would it matter at all  
__All the chances that passed me by  
__Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__Would it matter at all_

At this point I know somebody is watching me, because my ghost sense just keeps going off.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__Someone that I like better  
__Can you help me forget  
__Don't wanna feel like this forever…forever_

I need to change, I need to be the one people can see for hope.

_What if I pulled myself together  
__Would it matter at all  
__What if I try not to remember  
__Would it matter at all  
__All the chances that passed me by  
__Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

Now as I sing I gained a burning passion to change myself for the better.

_If I live tomorrow  
__Would anyone care  
__Stuck in this sorrow  
__Going nowhere_

'No I'm not going nowhere, I have to keeping going forward'

_All the chances that have passed me by  
__Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__Would it matter at all_

As I finish singing, I think to myself momentarily, 'I need to matter, not only for myself, but for all those I care about.'

"You can come out of hiding, I'm not gonna attack you." I said, calling out the the ghost watching me, as I look at the cloudless sky.

I looked away from the sky and saw not one, but two figures sitting in the tree. They were Ember McLain and Desiree.

Ember was wearing her usual black one-shoulder tank-top, black leather pants and skull boots. And Desiree in her "harem girl" outfit.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I ask politely, not wanting to start a fight.

"We wish to see if you wanted company." Desiree replied bashfully. I shrugged and said, "Alright."

Then there was Ember, and she said, "I want to hear another song."

"If that's all you wish for, I can easily grant that" I said looking at Ember.

I quickly thought of the song I wanted to sing, and I began to sing once more.

* * *

**And with that I finish this chapter. Wow this was a long chapter. For those wanting to know why I haven't posted in awhile, my reason was school was a pain and work wasn't helping either. I know I shouldn't have left a cliffhanger at the beginning of the song. But I need the help of the viewers at home. PM me possible songs that I can use for the next chapter. If you think there should be a change, PM and I'll make the corrections. Till next time, PEACE OUT**


End file.
